


Never Faded Love

by Jacob



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little story about German learning Italy is well... Italy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Faded Love

"Ve~ Ludwig? Are you allowed to truly love more than one person?" Feliciano asked as they sat in front of the fire.

"Why are you asking me this? You always flirt with everyone." Ludwig answered while he continued to read his book.

"I know. And you know I don't really mean it right?" Ludwig nodded looking over his glasses at Feli's persistent voice, "But I mean love, like I do you."

Ludwig was quite for a while, "I don't see why not. I still love someone I met even before I became Germany."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig with stars in his eyes, "Really? What were they like?"

"Well, she was very pretty, we were both fairly young. Looking back, she reminds me of you actually. She had auburn hair like you and you so very rarely got to see the beautiful colour of her eyes. She was always hungry but very picky about what she ate and she loved pasta… She taught me how to paint. I truly loved her, but I had to leave before I could get up the courage to tell her… though I did manage to kiss her before I left." Ludwig's voice faded off and Feliciano went and hugged him.

"It's ok, I loved you too." Ludwig looked at him confused, "You were Holy Rome weren’t you?" Feliciano said this with a big smile and Ludwig nodded slowly, "Miss. Hungary liked to put me in dresses while I lived with you. I never realized you actually thought I was a girl though." Ludwig dragged Feli down onto his lap so he could hug him tighter, "I'm so glad I found you again. I was so sad when Holy Rome left."

Ludwig laughed, "I guess neither of us has to worry about loving someone else. We both only love each other… You know, I still have that push broom you gave me." Feliciano laughed, "I think it's in Gilbert's house…"


End file.
